This invention relates generally to the field of directional antennas for transmitting and/or receiving electromagnetic radiation, particularly (but not exclusively) microwave and millimeter wavelength radiation. More specifically, the invention relates to a composite beam-forming antenna comprising an array of antenna elements, wherein the shape of the transmitted or received beam is determined by controllably varying the effective oscillation amplitude of individual antenna elements. In the context of this invention, the term “beam shape” encompasses the beam direction, which is defined as the angular location of the power peak of the transmitted/received beam with respect to at least one given axis, the beamwidth of the power peak, and the side lobe distribution of the beam power curve.
Beam-forming antennas that allow for the transmission and/or reception of a highly directional electromagnetic signal are well-known in the art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 6,750,827; U.S. Pat. No. 6,211,836; U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,124; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,959,589. These exemplary prior art antennas operate by the evanescent coupling of electromagnetic waves out of an elongate (typically rod-like) dielectric waveguide to a rotating cylinder or drum, and then radiating the coupled electromagnetic energy in directions determined by surface features of the drum. By defining rows of features, wherein the features of each row have a different period, and by rotating the drum around an axis that is parallel to that of the waveguide, the radiation can be directed in a plane over an angular range determined by the different periods. This type of antenna requires a motor and a transmission and control mechanism to rotate the drum in a controllable manner, thereby adding to the weight, size, cost and complexity of the antenna system.
Other approaches to the problem of directing electromagnetic radiation in selected directions include gimbal-mounted parabolic reflectors, which are relatively massive and slow, and phased array antennas, which are very expensive, as they require a plurality of individual antenna elements, each equipped with a costly phase shifter.
There has therefore been a need for a directional beam antenna that can provide effective and precise directional transmission as well as reception, and that is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture.